Episode 7589 (29th April 2011)
Plot Graeme tells Tina that he has to search for Xin. Tyrone is surprised when Tommy wins Mary round with his charm. John promises Fiz that he will stay on his medication. Rita chastises Mary for shopping Graeme and Xin. Tracy walks in on Deirdre telling Ken that she doesn't believe Tracy's story. Mary apologises to Graeme and Tina. Graeme enlists her help to find Xin. Amy recalls how Steve made her get her passport. Deirdre and Ken are astounded. Mary and Graeme locate Xin and rush her back to the Street in time for the inspection. Steve tries to placate Becky with a trip to Tatton Park. Deirdre enters the Rovers to confront Steve. Xin, Graeme and Mary are en-route to their meeting with the UK Border Agency inspector but the motor home gets a flat tyre. The inspector is in the pub and tells Tommy and Tina that Xin and Graeme are late for their meeting. Deirdre reads Steve the riot act over Amy. James returns for charity work in Weatherfield and Ken promises him a room. Fiz and John resolve to donate Joy Fishwick's money to a charity for premature babies. Tommy and Tina convince the inspector to wait for Graeme and Xin. Mary tells Xin that she knows about her love for Graeme. Deirdre tells Tracy about her altercation with Steve and Becky. Deirdre and Ken go to pottery class. The inspector crashes into Mary's motor home. Xin and Graeme are aghast. Cast Regular cast *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Hope Stape - Harriet Atkins and Sadie Pilbury (Uncredited) Guest cast *Xin Proctor - Elizabeth Tan *Bob Stephenson - Paul Leonard *James - James Roache Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *The Kabin *Websters' Auto Centre *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Unnamed street in Weatherfield *Mary Taylor's Motorhome Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Mary offers Graeme the use of her motorhome to track down Xin, only for the trio to find themselves stranded on the return journey; Tracy schemes to ruin Steve and Becky's day out with Max; John urges Fiz to accept his version of events; and Ken's grandson James arrives back on the Street. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,900,000 viewers (10th place). Notable dialogue Ken Barlow (about taking pottery classes): "It'll be good for your mother and I to have a common interest." Tracy Barlow: "What? Other than playing away?" Category:2011 episodes